A Lovesick Beginning is a Lovesick End
by STaRZ-HaNG-FRoM-STRiNGS
Summary: Shima, Shiki/Rima. shiki x rima, implied ruka x akatsuki. little problems can create bigger ones, don't they? Shiki and Rima are lovesick on the inside...where's the cure...? First couple chapters arent that good, please R&R! T for Language!
1. And Not the Funny Kind

A/N:  
(Disclaimer: Hino Matsuri owns Vampire Knight, as much I'd like to. Do you know what I'd do if I had that kind of power?)

Hello! ~ This is my second fic! (Wait, why did I put that there?? Never mind...) this fanfic will be a multi-chapter fic, so be prepared xDD. Anyways, my grammar might be a little bad, but, I TRIED MY BEST! XDDD

8888888888888888888888888888888

**A Lovesick Beginning is a Lovesick End**

Ch. 1

_Not the Funny Kind_ 

"HEY!" Ichijou yelled as he ran to Shiki's side. "What's up with you and Tooya-san? She's been ignoring you recently." Shiki shrugged without a care. "I dunno." he yawned. "Oh, well, I'll ask Souen-san. They're roommates, so maybe she knows something." Cheerfully Ichijou skipped over to Ruka and asked her._ (That's right, SKIPPED)_ A frown replaced his joyful joy _(No, I don't get how that's a description either)_ and Ruka' s usual pout became slightly more concerned as she spoke. Then the vice president's veil of confusion lifted, so he skipped right back _(That's right, SKIPPED)_ to Shiki. _(How come he skipped? Wasn't he upset since he frowned?)_ "Well," he began, "Souen-san says that Tooya-san is upset because Shiki-san stepped _(don't you mean accidentally, Ichijou?)_ on Tooya-san's foot at the dance." Shiki replied as if he was speaking his thoughts aloud. "Huh. I never thought Rima would get so upset as to ignore me for something so trivial." Ichijou smiled and said, "Souen-san also explained to me that Tooya-san isn't upset about you stepping on her foot, just that when you said sorry you sounded as if you didn't mean it." "Oh --" Shiki furrowed his eyebrows, trying to calculate how he was going to apologize -- and when. Several jiffies _(-- It's an actual unit of time -- 1/100 of a second!_ _Jiffies, that is. )_ later, the teacher called Shiki, saying he'd forgotten an assignment. "-- I'll apologize when I get back to the dorm." He turned his head back at Ichijou giving a look that said **_I'll be back, soon_**. Ichijou turned, and walked off smiling. Shiki left his books on the doorknob of his dorm which he shared with Ichijou. Then he turned and left for Rima's dorm.

Rima stomped into her dorm. She was pissed. Real pissed. Yet, why? Well, on one hand there's Shiki. Then there's Ruka, skipping off to Akatsuki after telling her she thought they were just friends. Of course they're friends if she sent Rima a note saying they were going on a date _(AT THE_ _FANCIEST RESTURAUNT IN TOWN!)._ Yeah, Rima sarcastically told herself mentally as she started to change into her comfortable clothes. Shiki walked briskly _(-- now there s a word I don't use!)_ down the hall to the girls' side of the dorm. He had already been delayed [by putting his stuff back]. Too bad it was now he realized that the Night Class girls' dorm was so far away. _(Idiot. It's in the same FRIKKIN' building!) _

Rima was just finished getting out of her Night Class uniform and had taken out her pigtails, _(Oh god, now she's just in a bra and panties, how_ _perverted...)_ and then her cell phone rang. Ruka had written her a text saying she'd be back as fast as possible -- judging Ruka, in about 10 milliseconds. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Shiki was waiting outside the door in his casual clothes. **_You're being so stupid, Rima,_** he thought, **_why wouldn't I mean it if I said "sorry" ?_** Even though she was just in her bra and panties, she decided to open the door. After all, it _was_ just "Ruka", not to mention it _WAS_ the girls' side of the dorm. So she did. Then, she screamed. Shiki blinked.**_ Huh? Why was Rima screaming?_** **_Did he die or something? There wasn't much to be scared about Shiki._** Then Shiki glanced down. _Oh._ He sighed. SLAM! Ow. Shiki rubbed his nose and sighed melancholy-like. Such trivial things.

Rima took a deep breath. Okay. Let's set things straight: One: the person at the door _wasn't_ Ruka. It was Shiki. Two: Shiki saw her without clothes on! It was good she at least still had a bra and panties on. First of all, she had to get dressed. Knowing Shiki, she knew he'd wait there. So she got into her casual wear as soon as she could.

Ruka muttered unconsciously as her honey (and a touch of cinnamon!) colored hair flew above her shoulders. She had to admit she was going too fast for human speed, but still, the vampires' dorms were separate from the humans'. Ruka put her arms in front of herself to clear the area in front of her. She closed her eyes, knowing instinct would speed her to her dorm. Shiki, waiting for Rima to come out of her dorm, yawned. He really wanted to sleep, but if he got Rima to accept his "apology" (why wouldn't she?) then it was possible he could...cuddle (take a nap)...wait, wouldn't it be more tempting to devour her then? Well...then they were blood-bonded, is all. They would just be even closer.

**_(Just what he wanted to happen...)_**

So he stretched his arms out, yawning. He waited for the pop of his fingers when he intertwined his hands but it never came, only a slight thump as he fell to the floor. He opened his eyes, his mouth already open in a yawn. He blinked. He waited for a slap. Damn it, he really should've just knocked down Rima's door, regardless of her appearance. She looked prettier day by day, so why not? _(Wait a second Shiki, is that a confession?)_ This day was getting longer and more ironic each moment.

_AND NOT THE FUNNY KIND._

888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: I wanted to leave off on a cliffhanger, but it's just a weird conclusion-thingy. The beginning, with all my comments, was weird with me interrupting, wasn't it? Sorry, couldn't help it. But I don't think, like Ichijou, it helps in any tense conversation. Can you guess who's probably going to slap Shiki? It's not Rima& she's inside the dorm, changing. Remember that. Nya, nya, the paragraph with Shiki thinking about why-shouldn't-we-have-a-blood-bond thingy, I admit, was pretty bad. REAL BAD.


	2. That Silenced Her

A/N: (Disclaimer: Hino Matsuri owns Vampire Knight. You can obviously tell – I suck at drawing.) WAAH! I have nothing to say – but on with the story!

Ch. 2

_That Silenced Her_

Shiki sighed mentally. _**Ruka**_ was going to slap him any moment now, even though she's the one on top. He blinked, sort of innocently asking, _what are you waiting for? _Ruka just put her hands in front of his face pushed upward on it and stood up. "Ow," he muttered underneath his breath. Too late, Rima already squeaked and left them out in the hall for refuge in the dorm. Then Ruka grinned, "You're here to apologize, right?" Shiki sighed, "Yes," and got up.

Ruka smiled. "I'll excuse you two. Besides, all I wanted was to tell Rima about my date with Akatsuki. But, now that you're here, I'll interrogate her as well." She left, a sly grin lacing her thoughts.

Shiki sighed for about the millionth time, and knocked.

"Rima."

All he had to was to call her name.

"Rima." He repeated it. She _knew_ what he wanted.

"No, Shiki."

"Rima." She was going to break down. There was no reason except embarrassment to protest. _(…Seriously, Shiki. You think she isn't embarrassed?)_

"…Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Rima sighed and opened the door, only to find herself in Shiki's embrace. He pulled back and stared at her with those irresistible, indescribable eyes.

"Rima." She responded as casual as she could without taking her eyes of him...and his beautiful face. (CONFESSION NO. TWO!!!) "Um, what?" Still staring. "You know what."

His stare so intensely focused on her like she was the only one in the world made her feel uncomfortable. It searched. It made her want to exclaim, **"God, would you stop it? It keeps me from making sure I don't ogle at you all day."** And that sentence would practically spell out what she really meant.

"Shiki," she began carefully, making sure no contact with his eyes came. "I know I was being stupid."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Because…because when you said 'sorry' like that it made me feel a little…" Rima squirmed a bit in his now tight hug. Showing this much emotion was something she avoided, not unless it was sheer determination. That was something she couldn't hold. Spilling her guts like that, even in front of Shiki, was a bit awkward.

"A little what?"

"Um,"

Rima looked away trying to focus more on the floor than on Shiki, which worked till he lifted her chin up with his thumb. "Tell me." He always sort of ordered people around, and tended to be blunt enough for them to listen. Not to mention his part-pureblood appearance, that made him scary.

Yet, with her, his tone for ordering around was soft. With that in mind, her hopes increased, even if it was just because they were "just" friends. She looked away still. "A little…" She bit her lip, just barely, before she admitted it. "A little mad at you."

"Why would that be?"

"Because…It sounded like you didn't care about me."

Shiki sighed. "Rima…you idiot…" then hugged her tighter causing her to go backward, him forward. She fell on her bed with Shiki beside her. He snuggled even closer and whispered ever so slightly into her ear. "…My dear idiot…Say sorry."

But being with him, with such close contact? _THAT SILENCED HER_.

A/N: I have a feeling this chapter was a little shorter. Yes, that's right, Ruka. LOL, "confession no. two". Still, it's true!! -pout- both of them kind of confessed in their own way, like Shiki saying Rima was pretty (ERNT, WORNG ANSWER, SHIKI. IT'S CALLED "GORGEOUS.") and Rima saying Shiki was beautiful (Why do you two make the same mistake?).But, if I went farther it would spoil things. (Aren't I supposed to finish the story?)

But, again with trying to erase emotionlessness (not a word) it's sort of like, well, using science terms, sodium hydroxide. Water, calm, cool combined with the unstable metal sodium causes an explosion. I needed some sort of "sodium" or, in my case, problem, to create the explosion: the climax. Besides it seemed like a good ending. Really, what do you think?


	3. No, Wait, Even Better

A/N:

(Disclaimer: Hino Matsuri owns Vampire Knight. I know I've already said this twice, but I don't want to get sued. Do you?)

Well, hello again! Look at me, happy-pappy…creepy….anyways, what do you guys think so far? I'm happy with this story…sorta. READ~

Ch. 3

_No, Wait, Even Better_

Shiki smirked, snaking his arms about Rima's waist. She looked flustered, how amusing. He lowered his head to the crook of her neck, butterfly kissing it towards her cheek.

Rima froze, uncomfortable. If Shiki was going to do what she thought he was, they were in big trouble. Headmaster Cross had specifically told the Night Class (Or vampires, if you like) that if blood was ever shed, the Night class (Or vampires) must have NOTHING to do with it. If the scent of blood got past the other vampires, it would be a miracle.

Shiki gently took Rima's face in his hands, and smiled (note: Shiki isn't supposed to smile much). Their faces were centimeters away. Rima gulped, almost nauseas. Shiki held in his silvery gray gaze her cerulean ones. "You scared, Rima?" Shiki used a taunting tone, because he knew she  
wasn't. (well, nervous, not scared) "Well, um," Rima blushed faintly. Shiki was enjoying this amusing opportunity to fluster her, wasn't he? "No, but—"

Shiki pressed his lips to hers, and licked the edge of her lips. He couldn't help it, Rima just smelled so _good. _Rima, surprised as she was, opened her mouth obediently. (I bet she really wanted to in the first place.) He poked his tongue on her fangs, and his blood dribbled and coated her throat. Rima blinked. Oh no, would they be discovered? Then, Shiki unexpectedly jabbed his fang on her tongue. Now both of their blood covered each other's throats. Not only did it awaken their bloodlust, but…both of them didn't want to admit it, but the desire for each other. (AWWW!!!!)

Shiki dragged his tongue upon hers, waiting for her reaction. Rima's tongue immediately retreated. Shiki pulled back and frowned, almost pouted. "Aw, I thought you said you weren't scared." "I said 'but' Shiki. And before Ruka notices and interrogates me to death, please get out of my bed."

"No." He didn't want to leave, and he knew secretly she didn't want him to, either.

"…Shiki."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm tired."

"…Fine."

Shiki smirked and snuggled underneath the covers. He yawned, his arms locked firmly around Rima's waist. Rima tried to get comfortable without being in a suggestive position, but that was practically impossible. She resorted to facing Shiki. To her surprise, his calm, cool body and her flustered, hot one made enough equal heat. Maybe that was why Shiki wanted to sleep with her. (:D) Rima bit her lip and thought about their throats coated in each other's blood. It wasn't affecting her…yet.

Shiki breathed softly on Rima's neck. Rima's body was very small and delicate, so he didn't press himself too hard on her (he wished had though). Rima smelled _good_. Not like red wine or fine delicacies, even better than Ichijou's blood -- and definitely better than those despicable blood tablets. God, saying she smelled absolutely perfect would be an understatement. Shiki lolled his tongue around his mouth. Her blood tasted good, too. Especially mixed with his.

Knowing Rima was awake and that both their bloodlusts had been aroused, Shiki decided to tease her a bit, and then…she could drink his blood while he drank hers. He pretended to be falling asleep and frowned, like he was uncomfortable. He twisted his neck a bit; making sure Rima saw that vulnerable, soft, pulsing part of his neck.

Rima gulped. God, Shiki was being so tempting, not to mention her thirstiness at the moment's notice. It wouldn't hurt, would it? No. It would hurt. There's no way Rima was going to take Shiki's blood; his life force. At least, not without his permission. "Shiki…" she whispered his name aloud, hoping he'd hear. Shiki's eyes popped open mischievously. "Yes, Rima?" Even though the neck seduction was possibly a trap, Rima whispered as loud as she could with her parched throat.

"I'm…thirsty…for blood…can…I have some?" "Can I have some?" He returned the reply haughtily. Rima rolled her eyes and sat up, only to swoon (just barely!) and be caught by Shiki. He sat up and revealed his neck. "You go first, Rima." So she did. She kissed his neck, especially that pulsing spot. She delicately licked the crook of his neck, making it absorb the saliva and become soft and vulnerable and looked anxiously at Shiki, who nodded solemnly. Pulling her face closer, she sank her fangs in and sucked his blood, carefully making sure her conscious was in charge.

Shiki groaned. Rima was taking a bit too much. Well, Shiki thought, there is payback. With Rima's neck in the perfect arch in front of him (and his fangs elongating the whole while) she was irresistible, reeking of her far-more-than-perfect scent. Leaning his head forward, he licked her neck's curve and dropped his fangs in.

Ah, god, she tasted like heaven. _NO, WAIT, EVEN BETTER_.

A/N: I guess I've gone back to commenting! LOL. I think the kissing and the drinking blood went a little too far…but I don't really care :D Some one else, the person who wrote "Don't Even Try" for Vampire Knight realizes, like me, that for some reason the taking in of blood sounds like lemons… Yeah...all of my chapters have gotten shorter... :(


	4. Really, Do I Have To?

A/N:

(Disclaimer: Hino Matsuri owns Vampire Knight, not me.)

Gah...tired. =.=

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Ch. 4

_Really, Do I Have to?_

Shiki licked off the last bit of blood off Rima's neck. Rima did the same. "Rima, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep with you." Shiki proclaimed this like it was the most natural thing in the world. Rima blinked several times, and then pinched herself. She and Shiki couldn't sleep together! "But…" Shiki dragged her by her shoulders down beside him. "Sleep," he ordered. Rima pouted. What if they got caught? That'd be really bad. Still…was Shiki's blood worth it? Maybe, Rima pursed her lips. Just maybe. Shiki' confession and love…that would be worth it. But she didn't quite yet if he loved her as much as she did. Yet.

Kaname looked up, murmuring, "It's happened…" and glancing to the wall and his antique clock, he breathed, "Right on time." Ichijou smiled, asking, "What is it, Kaname?" "A blood-bond has been tied…between two of the Night Class…don't you smell the blood?" Ichijou inhaled, and said, "No, not really, faintly, just so faint that only if you were searching for blood you would smell it. But that's interesting, Kaname. If there was a blood-bond, every vampire – except Kiryuu-san -- in this school would come rushing to ask you how it happened, right?"

Kaname replied coolly, "This type of blood-bond is special. It's called the Lover's Bond because the action is only done by mated and unmated vampire lovers. Two vampires drink each other's blood…at the same time. For some reason, which vampire scientists have not figured out yet, the scent of the blood, the taste, and leftover blood is absorbed equally to the lovers that drank the blood in the first place."

Ichijou nodded, "It's very liable. The faint smell – is Shiki's blood mixed with another scent that smells like Rima…" Kaname chuckled dryly, "You knew it was them from the beginning." "Shall we let them continue?" "I let them do it in the first place, why not?"

Ruka gently opened the door with a 'click'. To her not-surprise, Shiki and Rima looked very much…happy. That was nice, knowing that Rima would be bored to death with Ruka's interrogations :D However, to Ruka's surprise, they were actually sleeping together on Rima's bed. Rima had placed her arms around Shiki's neck and his were tangled around her waist.

Ruka shuffled through her bag, and found a pack of pocky she stole from Aido. Scribbling on a note "Good job Rima! You know what to do with this!" she laid it on Rima's bedside table. Then she left, smiling to Akatsuki. "Hmm…we're spending the rest of the day together then?" Akatsuki cocked his head to the side. Ruka smiled. "Why don't we?" So they sauntered off, hand in hand.

Rima awoke, drowsily trying to remember everything in the twilight's glow. (This is actually quite hard.) She knew today was a weekend, a privilege at Cross Academy, thus meaning she could sleep in. Right now she was hugging tightly onto a remarkably soft and damn right GOOD-smelling pillow. Um…a damp woodsy, mint smell. Ooh, a little touch of...sugary rose? What the HELL is a sugary rose?!? Her own subconscious answered her: A rose scent, smothered with SUGAR.

Keh. Now, Rima wondered when the maids had started to use such a detergent…strange, she liked it. Rima snuggled closer to the pillow, pushing her face into it while inhaling its wonderfully beautiful scent.

Smack! Her face slammed into something hard. Not hard like rock…more as a muscled flesh sort of hard. She opened her eyes. Her eyelashes fluttered open (Why wouldn't they, eh?) Oh crap! She forgot! She and SHIKI were SLEEPING (!) together. Oh crap, oh crap!!! Ruka was going to spread it around as a mating rumor, like one would spread rose jam on cookies. She looked up on Shiki's sleeping face. It was… divine. She mentally slapped herself. Idiot, he obviously isn't interested at all. No way. Absolutely no way.

Shiki mumbled something inaudible, though it sounded like "Rima…I want more…" Which is just sort of…how should I say? Oh yes…PERVERTED! DAMN RIGHT PERVERTED!

Shiki squeezed Rima's waist, murmuring in a more softer tone, "No, you're wrong, Rima. Idiot, of course I'm interested. Who wouldn't be?" This would obviously stun someone. Rima had just thought he wasn't interested. Now that was just plain creepy. Is it possible part-purebloods could read minds? Well, Shiki was asleep. Weird. Rima squirmed out of his warm, cozy arms. (RELUCTANTLY!!!) Slipping out from under the bed, she stretched out her limbs silently.

She reached toward her bedside table for a brush, instead her hand finding a box of pocky and a note, saying, "You know what to do with this, Rima!" This caused her to go blank for one second. Oh, wait, never mind. But who in the world would write such a…an…impetuous, and badly humored note? (I mean the passionate sort of impetuous. I doubt Ruka was violent in that note.)

Wait a second. Being the hopeless romantic, and being hopeless at finding a good guy for herself without Rima's help, was Ruka. Before she also had been hopelessly cranky all the time since Kaname didn't love her. Then all of a sudden, Akatsuki asked her out, just because she was so sad. Then it was happy-pappy-doo-doo for them.

But, Ruka's note was like her smiling with the most threatening remark of 'You'd better do this or else you'll die. Is that all right?' She couldn't believe Ruka. It, it, was so…so…so hopelessly perverted…

Ruka was going to be overjoyed if she did. _REALLY, DID SHE HAVE TO? _

88888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Finally! I went through total writers' block. Then, I was so pissed I decided, "Aw, heck with it. I'll just end the chapter." Really. And, yay! I found a way for the main characters of VK to appear. At least Kaname… (Whom I 'dislike' cough-hate-cough immensely…) Pocky ~


	5. Overpowered Eventually

A/N: OH-MY-G! OH-MY-G!!! I found some "sodium". Thing is, I'm so enthusiastic on finding "sodium" only not knowing how to deposit it…(Yes, I fail) I just read that story, Princess and the Pea, for reasons unknown to my soul. Then I imagined Shiki as an artist-prince…(snort). Waait, this isn't some sort of blog is it? What IS a blog? (I'm an idiot)

(Disclaimer: Hino Matsuri owns Vampire Knight. Sorry I-want-to-be-a-mangaka people. Aren't I one of those people??)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ch. 5

_Overpowered Eventually_

Muttering a curse, (like "dammed") Rima strode over (pretty word~~~) to the closet. There was a frumpled (meehee, funny word) heap of designer clothing on the ground. Probably from the previous shoot. Sifting through, Rima could tell that these were the stupidest clothing she had ever seen. But, it was the cleanest. So she put it on. It was a schoolgirl type outfit, slightly gothic. IT was like school. Damn. How ironic (reminds me of the first chappy :D)

A puffy grey and red striped black skirt with a white dog-eared collar shirt. (like their school uniform) Plus, a checkerboard tie and black and white stripe socks. Black-colored boots, like for school, only really tall, with red laces. Rima wouldn't even touch the hair items (which had mysteriously ended in her closet….), deciding just to wear her black ribbons. She did not desire something fancy.

Rima glanced at the box of pocky still on her dressing table. It damn FREAKED HER OUT(!) like it was staring at her, chanting, "You have to, you have to…" Talk about peer pressure. Thinking of Ruka's creepy, perverted favor, Rima wondered where Ruka had gone. Her bed was still made exactly the way it had been the day before. Her bed was cold as well, and Ruka slept in late for as long as she could. So, where did she sleep? Could it be…? No! Impossible…Ruka wouldn't make such a bold move on Kain, would she?!?! Gyah! When the hell was Rima thinking such dirty thoughts, anyway?!?!

After she had gotten dressed, and her hair tied up neatly, Rima sauntered over to Shiki, who was still sleeping. His face…it was so peaceful, so calm. Calm, cool, collected (the three C's needed of a vampire) at heart, though slightly like Aido with last night's…err, heated moments. Just barely playboy-ish. Though, it was in those 'heated moments' that Rima had seen Shiki smile the most, more than she ever had. He was…happy, wasn't he? How could he be happy if Rima was like this? Absolutely NOT calm, cool or collected (the three C's needed of vampires) so why? Was he amused of her? How stupid…Rima cursed at herself…Of course…a stupid vampire like her would just be amusement. Then why did he drink her blood? Well…because she was of high enough status…? This was something she could not find an answer to.

Perhaps, Ruka's little 'hint' would confirm. Perhaps. Sitting on the side of her bed, she gently shook Shiki's shoulder. "Shiki, wake up. Wake up, Shiki." She whispered close to his ear. Shiki mumbled something inaudible. "Shiki…wake up already. Please, Shiki~?" Damn. Even her cute little girl voice hadn't worked.

Shiki squirmed a little, not wanting to be pulled away from his dream. He could feel someone's sweet, warm breath on his ear, his cheek. He could hear them saying, "Shiki, wake up. Wake up, Shiki. Shiki…wake up already. Please, Shiki~? Shiki, wake up! Come on!" That voice sounded very familiar, oh-so very close he could feel their breath on his face, warm and almost misty. But he couldn't put a name to it. Not an angel, the best thing he could think of. Angels would sound like scrawny, bald cats compared to this _beautiful _sound.

Shiki felt something soft and feathery, tickling his nose, quite as if someone had leaned over to whisper to his ear, their hair tickling his nose. It could be Ichijou. His hair _was _pretty long for a guy's. It was swept in a windblown style. But…Ichijou's voice didn't sound anything like _this. _Damn, not even in his serious moments. So, if not Ichijou, then it was definitely NOT a guy. No one, not even Kaname would do that. A girl, then. Who, Seiren? HELL no. Seiren would more likely slice him up than whisper in his ear. Ruka? Nah. She didn't give a damn for him…but he was related to Kaname.

Was she trying to get to Kaname? No, Ruka was such a hopeless romantic, she wouldn't fall to low tactics like that. Plus, he had heard a girl grumbling about Ruka and Akatsuki on a date. That girl must like Akatsuki, huh. But, which girl? First he was blank, and then he was filling to the brim with questions: Why does RIMA like Kain?

"Shiki, wake up! Come on!" Rima thought about using a second-to-last resort, but…no…that'd be stupid. Biting her lip, she thought, why not? So she slid her clear, pretty pointer finger nail under the pocky box cover, pulling out the packet and opening it, she retrieved a pocky stick, in perfect condition.

She waved the pocky stick under Shiki's nose, blowing softly so the pocky scent would be blown toward him. And knowing that Shiki loved pocky, he would wake up and say, "Rima, feed me." Waiting, waiting. Shiki mumbled again, hugging himself, murmuring, "It's impossible. It'd never happen. Ever." Softly, reassuring, but you could hear the evident depression.

Rima sighed, her breath delicately tinkling around in the air. She patted Shiki's bed-head hair. Boy, she smiled; Shiki sure is a heavy sleeper.

Shiki tossed a bit. Rima continued ruffling his hair casually. It was like the shimmering moonlight outside the window.

It was something peaceful, calm, but to be_ OVERPOWERED EVENTUALLY_.

888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: yo~! About the sodium…I forgot it, spazzed for a while, then made a new one (pretty hard for me XD) this is probably shorter than most of my chappies. Guess what? I almost put 'sunshine' instead of 'moonlight' xDD but then remembered that they were vampires. Myahah, do you know what Ruka want Rima to do? What will Rima do about Shiki's already-hinted lovelife depression? And boy, this story is moving along quite nicely, isn't it? TO BE CONTINUED – KEEP READING xDDD


	6. What in the World Could She Give Him!

A/N: Yahoo! I haven't abandoned this story yet! (I will?!) No, I don't believe I **ever** will. Why? Because cheesy romance, strange poems, and awesome anime/manga like VK are the reasons I exist. Hooray! 6th chapter! High-five! **–**holds up hand to high-five you- Err…never mind…

(Disclaimer: Hino Matsuri owns Vampire Knight, not me OR Haruhi Suzumiya. I know, what the heck?!)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ch. 6

_What in the World Could She Give Him?!_

Shiki awoke with a tickle against his nose, a thrumming heartbeat against him, coupled with a tingling warmth against his body and delicious scent of Rima. "Rima…" he sighed.

Rima awoke at Shiki's voice. "Shiki, are you awake?"

"Mm…guess so."

"Ne, Shiki?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you realized that you're sitting upright?"

"Oh. Why?"

"'Cause I wanted to take a nap with you. A short nap, though."

"Sure."

Rima looked toward the window through her canopy bed's bed posts. When she had taken a nap with Shiki, the sky had been a deep onyx, though now it was a light midnight blue, littered with stars. So pretty.

"Waah…Kirei…Pretty…"

Shiki turned his head towards the window and the sparkling stars.

"Hmm? They're not that pretty."

Rima pouted slightly.

"How so?"

Shiki frowned, carefully choosing his words.

"'Cause they're not as pretty as you are."

"Wha--?!"

The words came out as a gasp, (very tiny though, just imagine Rima _trying _to stay calm...) because just then Rima died. Literally, OK? She _died_ from happiness. Rima swore. I mean seriously. Rima's brain just choked. Totally and literally choked. It choked trying to analyze those words. "They're not as pretty as you are." When he said you he meant Rima. Rima, and only Rima.

"U-uhm, Shiki?"

"Hmm?"

What was she so flustered about? That Akatsuki wouldn't like her as much if someone else had drank her blood? Damn it. Damn Akatsuki, take Ruka and leave **_MY RIMA_** alone. (OMG! When did you get possessive, eh Shiki? –Grin-)

"Well—"

"RIMA~!!!!!!"

"Ah?"

Ruka flew through dormitory door shouting (or is it raving?) things like:

"Congrats!"

Hooray!"

"You two are SOO lucky~!"

Shiki and Rima replied at the same time, "What do you mean?"

"IT'S ST. VALENTINE'S DAY~!!!!!!!!!"

"WHA--?!"

This was solely Rima's surprised squeak. Then, she took in a deep breath and calmed down. If she wanted Shiki to like her, then she had to be calm, cool, and collected. Well, she was, but not in a situation like this. Definitely NOT.

Shiki hissed softly. It was jealousy, he knew it. He could feel the burning of jealousy. But of course, if the girl you loved wanted someone else, wouldn't you be jealous?

Rima got out of bed, slowly, surely.

"O-ok…"

Of course, though, she was mentally screaming, 'WHATTHE HELL AM I GONNA DO!? I DON'T HAVE PRESENT FOR SHIKI!!!!!!'

"Hey, uh, Ruka, can I talk to you privately…?"

Shiki cursed (Now, now, Shiki, only the author can say 'foul' language...). Probably, she was going to ask Ruka what Akatsuki liked. Damn it. Maybe…if he told her what he wanted…would she give it to him? Hey, it's worth a shot.

"Rima?"

"U-uh huh, Shiki?"

"I like choco flavor Pocky, but blood's better."

Ruka grinned.

"Really?"

Shiki just ruffled Rima's hair a bit, kissed her hair, and left. Damn, her hair smelled good.

This is when Rima started spazzing...whereas, Ruka still held her devilish grin.

"When did you start to be a spazz, eh, Rima?"

"Ruka! Take this seriously! Do YOU have a St. Valentine's Day gift for Kain!?"

Ruka smiled and put her finger to her lips.

"I gave him something early. And he loved it."

So Rima was right, thinking those DIRTY thought from before. Well, who knew?

"…"

"So," Ruka continued her hair-pulling spree of devilish, mischievous grins. "What will you get Shiki? He said he wanted blood didn't he? I wonder why…" A questioning eyebrow combined with that grin begged, 'C'mon. Spill!' Rima huffed, "None of your business."

Gyah! Really, _WHAT IN THE WORLD COULD SHE GIVE HIM?!_

888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Ok, I'm just going to say it. THIS CHAPPY SUCKS! I'm making Rima so OOC (or is it AU?)…WAAH! –goes into emo corner- Many more fanfics did much more better with their personas. (Oh great. Now I just made myself feel worse.) This is just crap. CORNY CRAP! CORNY, FLUFFY CRAP, OK!? But…It's the only crap I know how to write… I feel like this was a short chappy. Why is it short? 'Cause I'm f****d up, that's why. Waah…and I said I felt happy for not abandoning it! Now I feel…so depressing about my fics… Oh and who made me depressed…? I DID! That's how lame I am! But, don't worry. For all of those who enjoy my crap, I will continue. After all, like Rena Sakura (from Fall In Love Like A Comic) said, "Seeing all your fans enjoying my work drains all my exhaustion to zero!" But for me, it's exhaustion AND slight, almost comedic depression. (Wow…so now I write long finishing A/Ns…? Although it's not that long.)


	7. Seriously, Why Were They Such Idiots!

A/N: Ah…I realize that now A/Ns are now just for me to rant. Is it? Maybe not…? –sigh- Damn Saving Time… Makes me wake up "technically" an hour ahead. (though it's been almost a week since the start of Saving Time. DAMN IT!) So it IS a place to rant. But, don't worry. I shall only rant about social issues from now on…But do I have social issues??? Wow…what an idiot….

(Disclaimer: Hino Matsuri owns this. Ouchies, my inner fan girl died a bit.)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ch. 7

_Seriously, Why Were They Such Idiots!?_

Ruka's mouth "Oh!"ed when she saw the box of pocky in Rima's hand.

"You could give him pocky and a special treat!!"

"…"

"Aw, how come you're being so mean to Shiki?"

"Since when were you so perverted, Ruka?"

Rima had this question grinding her sanity to bits. Why? Well… Ruka is the queen of the gossip pyramid at school. All sorts of rumors of her and Shiki popped in her head – not that she didn't like it…

"Well, well, well…I'm not being perverted, just realistic!"

"Realistic my ass!"

"Who's the pervert now?"

"…"

Ruka rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Rima! I'm not being perverted! I mean, doesn't Shiki want it? "

Rima froze for a moment. _Yes, does Shiki want it?_ Her hands encircled her face, hiding her complicated, ambivalent expression.

"I-I don't know…"

"Rima…are you OK? What's wrong?"

Rima thought for a second. A spark of a thought, just a spark. She was just a toy to Shiki, right? But she couldn't be sure…if he thought of her as a toy, why hadn't he drunk her blood before…? But if she was such an _idiot,_ which she was sure of, why…?

"I-I don't know…"

Rima repeated this. She didn't. Truly. But she and Shiki – they'd shared such…dare she say it? Intimate moments, wonderfully intimate. He had said that she was prettier than stars. And – and he had done it with such a serious face…

Rima crouched into a fetal position. She strangled her hair, undoing her black, velvety ribbons. "Damn it!" She hissed.

_SERIOUSLY, WHY WAS SHE SUCH AN IDIOT!? _

Shiki tried to stroll calmly down to the ground floor of the dorm. Really, he tried. But with every step he took, a silent hiss broke out through his teeth. Finally he reached the bottom of the stairs. He could've run, but even with his regular speed he would've ruined the stairs. When angry and with his part pureblood heritage, especially right now, Shiki preferred not to look anyone straight in the eye. He might burn them to charred bits of flesh.

He'd better get outside. Whip, then burn a few trees. After, he'd go back inside. Because, if he went anywhere near Rima, he'd pin her down, confess and – seriously, where did all these thoughts come from?

Shiki glanced over to the ground floor couches. Aido and Akatsuki. Damn Akatsuki. Hissing oh-so silently, he briskly – stiffly walked to the door. As far as Shiki knew, he might've left burn marks of the fine wood floor.

"Oi, Shiki, what's up?"

Aido sure sounded bored. Must've had a blood tablet. Shiki knew those things were boring to drink. But Shiki didn't respond. Akatsuki was right there, and if he made contact with Aido, Akatsuki would be in his eye range. Then, if he didn't start beating Akatsuki to just a heap of blood and guts (or burn him and Aido), he would rant himself to the world-record book: longest rant ever, for 5 weeks and 3 seconds. Shiki reached the door, yanked the knob, and slammed the door after him.

"Yeesh, what's with Shiki?"

Akatsuki shrugged off his 'famous' laidback behavior.

"Go chase after him and ask."

"No~~! Shiki's scary when he's angry~~~!"

Akatsuki smiled (oh, the irony…) at the mandatory errand that was shoved into his face.

"Shall I come with you, then?"

"No~! I don't wanna go!!"

A sigh passed through the room. Akatsuki lifted his glass of blood tablet-drink to his lips, sipped a bit, and sighed once more.

"OK then, I'll go alone."

As soon as Shiki had slammed the door he ran, ran faster than he'd ever had. Towards the south gate of the academy, he remembered, was a "forest"; a small wooded area. Still, he shouldn't hurt school property. If he did, who knows? Oh, right, more humiliation than he could bear.

But right outside that wall was an actual forest. Shiki swore, if he took more than ten trees, he would replant them all. At his vampire speed, he had reached the southern wall in… 3 tenths of a second. Flicking out his right hand, Shiki pushed off of the wall, jumped up, and landed in the tumbling grass on the forest floor.

Immediately, Shiki bit at his finger. The slight pain, instead of making him wince, calmed him. It dulled his mental pain. The long, whip-like stream of blood levitated an inch from the ground. Instinctively, Shiki raised his arm, lashing about the whip. It scratched the trunks of trees, but nearly cut off branches. Shiki crouched over clutching his bed-head. "Damn it!" Shiki hissed.

_SERIOUSLY, WHY WAS HE SUCH AN IDIOT!?_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Allo! Mya-hah! LoL. Yes, I believe that Shiki and Rima are having mental breakdowns.  Yeah… what will our characters do now!? What will happen when Akatsuki goes over to ask Shiki what's wrong? And what will Ruka do about Rima? It seems we have quite a mess here. Also…the thing about "Realistic my ass!" and "Who's the pervert now?" I got that from my Skype conver-sations with zerokasanshi. And zerokasanshi only knows of perverted jokes. Don't blame him. (Or should you!?) Also..about the rant measurement...I'm weird...and Aido sounds so childish~~! But I made Akatsuki just right ^^. But don't get me wrong, I like Shiki better than Akatsuki...Akatsuki's way too subtle...JUST MAKE OUT WITH RUKA ALREADY DAMN IT! (but in another room...aren't I a total nutcase?!)


	8. Goddamn you, Aido

A/N: You probably think that I know how this chapter is going to turn out. But I don't! You know how my chapter titles are the italicized + CAPS sentence phrases? I really don't plan. I just…write. ME SERIOUS! REALLY! I'm not lying! (Do you think I am?) But anyways, I'm in quite a fix. HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO START THIS CHAPTER!? (jk) I may not know what I'm going to write (isn't it typing…?) but I do know what I'm doing…sorta xDD

(Disclaimer: Hino Matsuri owns Vampire Knight. But she doesn't own Dragon Knight.)

888888888888888888888888888888888

Ch. 8

_Goddamn you, Aido_

Akatsuki sighed as he sauntered into pale, fading moonlight. Glancing at the sky, Akatsuki knew dawn would come soon, so he'd better find Shiki soon and run like hell back to the dorm._ Geez…_

Akatsuki didn't and hadn't ever known Shiki's scent by heart. But he recognized the aura of anger that Shiki held. But Shiki calmed down quickly – this Akatsuki was sure of. _Goddamn you, Aido…_

Akatsuki reached the southern area of the academy. He could see a hand-sized burn mark on the stone walls. _Geez, was Shiki that mad? Goddamn you, Aido…_

The burn mark almost looked like charred, flaked paint on wood. Paint that had smudged upward. That, coupled with the sound of branches falling off and grass sizzling, meant that Shiki had jumped over the wall. Why not demolish these trees on school? Was his humiliation that much of a burden?

Sigh…Akatsuki jumped over the wall. The first thing he saw was Shiki, crouched down, seething curses. _What the…? Why was Shiki acting this way? What would MAKE Shiki act this way? _

"Oi, Shiki…you okay…?"

With those words Shiki's eyes flashed up, open wide, and then they narrowed. _…Shit. Goddamn you, Aido._

"Rima…you okay?"

Rima was whimpering almost with pain. What the hell…? Rima hadn't ever been like this…not even when Rima scratched her knee in the sandbox (they were little kids, OK?) – and Shiki wasn't there to pick her up. …Shiki! Ruka's eyes flashed, open wide with her sudden affirmation. (I neever (!) used that word before! Go thesaurus!)

"Rima…"

Ruka bent down in front of Rima. Gently placing her hands on Rima's shoulders. "Rima…tell me. If you don't tell anyone, who knows how big of an explosion you'll create? I might as well make a science project on it." Ruka wiggled her eyebrows, trying to be humorous. _**Goddamn it, Rima, smile!**_

Rima hiccupped, tears drawing wet lines on her cheeks. "You…pr-probably al-already know, Ru-ruka… I mean…" Rima sniffed, but gave a wincing smile. "E-everybody pr-probably know-knows that I-I'm just a toy t-to Shi…" Rima bit her lips when a silent cry of anguish washed over her. She was such a bitch; she wasn't worthy to say his name. "T-to him…"

Akatsuki backed away, slowly.

"Uh… Shiki…?"

_Goddamn you, Aido._

Ruka was just telling Rima, "That isn't true…" When Aido just HAD to burst in. He was on his cell phone, yakking away. The very sentence he gushed when he walked in was,

"Of course it's true!"

Idiot. Holding his hand to the phone after saying, "hold on," Aido glared at Ruka and Rima, being his little jackass self. "Can't you see I'm the middle of a conversation here?"

"Conversation my ass." Ruka spat. Continuing, she said,

"Speaking of asses, get YOUR ass the hell out of here or I'll…"

"Yeesh, I get it Ruka."

So Aido waltzed out of their room – fast. But the whole while he was saying, "Of course, silly! I, Aido Hanabusa, wouldn't say that's true unless it's true! Oh yes, you can definitely call me Hanabusa…"

Ruka slammed the door. "Don't listen to him, Rima…"

_GODDAMN YOU, AIDO. _

8888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Yay! I made it to the 8th chappy! Plus, I got to the 31st page! Really, I've never written something this long. I know someone who wrote 700+ pages double-spaced. Oh great, am I going to make my self depressed again?? Geez. Oh, -puts up fancy banner and confetti- THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER TITLE THAT SWEARS! I don't know how it's a good thing either. But that's not bad, is it? Waah…guess what?? I'm typing with only 1 hand!!!! And about the title…"Goddamn you, Aido" was kinda the theme, wasn't it? Oh my, what's gonna happen to Shiki and Akatsuki!? And, I don't know why Aido just burst into Ruka & Rima's dorm…don't they lock it!? Is Aido a stalker!? And doesn't Akatsuki call Aido Hanabusa!? Well, he does, but I felt like putting Akatsuki calling him Aido. And, again – I'm a total lunatic. Also, for their thoughts, each character, they get their own type of text for their thoughts:

Shiki: _**Italics and Bold**_

Rima: _Italics and single Underline_

Akatsuki: _Italics_

Ruka: _**Italics, Bold, and Underline**_


	9. Hints Always Work

A/N: Well, hello! Oh god I sound like some weirdo…a happy weirdo… anyways… At the beginning of my fic I said this happens after the school dance…which was the whole grenade that set it off. But this would be awkward if it really happened, wouldn't it? God…this is…kind of strange… Anyways, ON WITH THE FIC!

(Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. CAN YOU HEAR ME, SANTA CLAUS?!)

8888888888888888888888888

Ch. 9

_Hints Always Work_

Rima was crying, now, softly whimpering so no one could hear her. Naturally, this doesn't exactly mean people can't see her. In a flash, Ruka had locked and bolted the door, closed the window, tied the curtain together, and had sat Rima down on her bed.

"What a…what a pain in the ass…"

"Listen here, Rima! You're not a pain in the ass! Only when you're sad! So get yourself together, damn it!"

"No, I don't mean myself, Ruka. I am a pain in the ass, but what's an even bigger pain is…well, the damned fact that I still haven't thought of something to give to Shiki for Valentine's Day."

"Rima! How can you think of something so trivial in a time like this!? Didn't you just say that Shiki probably thought of you as a toy!?"

A minute ago, Ruka had just told Rima that it wasn't true. She'd meant it. But, now that she thought about it, and now that Shiki STILL hadn't come back to glomp Rima, she was pretty sure it was true. Plus, hadn't Rima – ever since the day they met – been the more perceptive of the two? At least the one to first realize anything.

Rima tugged her arms around herself, looking off in the distance.

"Yeah…that-that's pro-probably true…"

Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, Rima shook herself – as you would after you've had a good sneeze – and got up. Her head was down, though, in the strangest of manners. Like…a dead corpse…if you lifted out of its grave.

"Rima… you sure Shiki just thinks of you as a…"

Ruka winced a bit. The words would just add salt to the wound.

"...you-know-what."

Rima was trembling now. "Rima…?" Ruka braced herself to supply anything Rima needed. She knew what it was like to be rejected. To be left alone, alone, with no one there to pick you up and assure you.** _Kaname…_**

With a sharp intake of breath, Rima collapsed down onto her bed. She laid there, eyes misty with tears. Rima was killing herself just to keep the screams inside. A hoarse whisper floated out of Rima's mouth.

"Tomorrow, when we go to school…tell the prefects and the teacher that I…won't be there."

"Rima…take your time. I know you need some. But…don't spend it sulking and longing. Think about the future, Rima – not the past. Like whom you want to be with, where you want to be."

"And…Ruka?"

"Yes?"

"Soon…I'll…confront Shiki…."

"Ruka immediately understood.

"I'll come."

"Thanks, Ruka."

--

Akatsuki backed away slowly, trying to explain – or a least convince – Shiki to come back to the dorm. They wouldn't want to fight in broad daylight, right!? Wait a second; Akatsuki didn't even want to fight!

"Hey, uh, Shiki…"

"Bastard, I don't care for words now. Fight."

"Shiki…"

"Scared?"

Shiki cocked his head to the side. A malicious smile directed right at Akatsuki said: _'__**Die.'**_

"Well…I'm not a coward, Shiki, but…"

Scratching his neck as he always did when nervous, Akatsuki tried to convince Shiki.

"Wouldn't it be bad if we were caught by the Day Class – more importantly our fan girls…?"

"Oh. Damn."

Shiki's head drooped, and he was biting his lip off, gritting his teeth together.

"…Shiki…?"

"What do you want now, bastard?"

"Just wanted to ask…What's made you so mad?"

Drooping even further, Shiki now resembled a corpse brought out of its grave. He dropped to the tumbling grass.

"You."

"Why?"

_(oh, the irony…)_

"'Cause Rima likes you."

Okay, now it was Akatsuki's turn to die. RIMA liked him? Akatsuki couldn't plug the chortle in his throat.

"What's so funny?"

Shiki was glaring at him, frowning. Looking off to the distance, he grumbled quite loudly, "You'd better treat Rima well."

"Don't you like Rima?"

"Yes,"

Shiki said this softly, eyes misty with thrifty thoughts. A moment later, he stiffened and shot an incredulous look at Akatsuki.

"How'd you—how'd you know!?"

Akatsuki gave a silent, small smile (Say that phrase 5 times fast!). Were he and Shiki so similar? Did Shiki have unrequited love as well?

"Is…is your love for her unrequited?"

"Tch. She likes you, I like her. Of course!"

"…I see. But how can you be sure…?"

"Well!"

Shiki shot his head up and opened his mouth ready to fire at Akatsuki reasons only to add salt to the wound – his wound. He shuddered as he squeezed his eyes shut and hoarsely whispered, "I…I don't really know…" Shiki gritted his teeth.

_**Rima…Rima…I…I…**_

"Well, Shiki, I'm pretty sure Rima isn't interested in me."

Akatsuki had now sat down next to Shiki. Glancing in his direction, he continued.

"Because, uh…Ruka and I…um…mating contract."

"MATING CONTRACT?!"

Ouch, Akatsuki didn't think that when Shiki clicked it together he would be so _loud_. Rubbing his ear, Akatsuki decided, he's way damn louder than Aido if he's surprised.

"Err…anyways…Ruka always told me that Rima had always been the more…intellectual of them, finding out and figuring things out much more quickly than Ruka."

"So, Shiki, if Rima truly was attracted to me, don't you think she would've holed herself up in her dorm ages ago?"

In a flash – and a twitch of his finger – Shiki leaped over the wall, and towards the Moon Dormitory. Grinning, Akatsuki got up and flicked himself over the wall. He sauntered over to get Ruka, knowing that Rima and Shiki would need some alone time.

Told you so, Ruka, _HINTS ALWAYS WORK. _

8888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Yo! Originally, when I finished this chapter, the conversation about Ruka and Akatsuki's mating contract was a bit longer. But, guess what? Turns out my computer can be as f****d up as me! (Sorry for those of you who don't like 'foul' language. I can't help it; I worked real hard on that part of the chapter!) It didn't even save it! And I worked so hard on it…WAAH! I even did the opening A/N for chapter 10! (Wait a second…why does that matter!?) Also, don't you think Shiki and Rima are so gullible? JK. What I mean is, don't you think they get depressed easily? So do I! That is why they are my dear characters… And, um...I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU SHIKI'S UNFINISHED SENTENCE!!! BUAHAHAH!!! But really, that's for ch. 11 or 12...


	10. Shiki, You've Got to be Kidding

A/N: Yo! (Again!?) Ooh…I'm t-i-r-e-d!! watching Spongebob Squarepants and reading the Chronicles of Narnia makes me tired…oh, well. Enjoy! R&R!

(Disclaimer: Hino Matsuri owns Vampire Knight, I don't. Now, to write some weirdly sad poetry! ~)

888888888888888888888

Ch. 10

_Shiki, you've got to be kidding_

Faster, damn it! Shiki kept urging, lecturing, and scolding himself to run like quicksilver. Faster, faster. He swung through the Moon dorm's French doors, sprinted up the stairs, and skidded to a silent stop right in front of Rima's dormitory. A tap on his shoulder made him look behind himself. There was Akatsuki, scratching his neck, muttering,

"Jeez, Shiki, I told you to wait."

A look of disbelief crossed Shiki's face as he inquired,

"You'll back me up on this?"

"Heck yeah. Ruka probably got herself involved, and I want to keep my…err….mate out of trouble. Also, I think I owe you for not kicking my ass."

"Thanks."

Shiki gulped nervously, something unheard of, for it was nearly impossible. He lifted his hand, and rapped the door softly, calling, "Rima?"

"Go away, Shiki. Rima doesn't want to talk to you right now."

He could hear the venom spat with Ruka's words…what had happened?

"Ruka?"

The other aristocrat's mellow voice called.

"Akatsuki?!"

"Can I come in? You told me that you had set up the furniture differently, right?"

"Urgh…fine. But only you OK?"

"If you say so…"

Akatsuki gestured Shiki with his eyes. _As soon as she opens the door, run in there like hell. Got it?_

…_**Got it. But what about Ruka?**_

_I'll take care of it._

…_**?**_

_You know what to do, Shiki._

_**Right. **_

(See, this is what it is with boys. They always understand each other…)

A slight click was heard, and the door swung open, slowly. Ruka firmly held the handle, glaring at Shiki standing stiffly in place to jerk himself forward. In a flash, Akatsuki had grabbed Ruka up and ran, carrying her princess-style down the hall. Shiki swung over by Rima's bed, swooped her up by the waist, and hugged Rima so hard, I swear, Shiki could've crushed a metal pole. "Rima, Rima, Rima…Rima…" he chanted.

Rima was stunned. Shiki…? Inside, deep, deep, _deep_ inside Rima, she was squealing and jumping for joy – Shiki was here, right now, with _her_, and _her_ alone. But then, she just _had _to remember _that. _She pushed away from Shiki. She definitely did not want a fake, one-sided, and unrequited love. "Go…away…now…" She seethed, mentally slapping herself trying not to cry. Though…Rima _wanted _to stay there, in Shiki's arms. _Forever. _But…obviously, she couldn't. And, he'd probably break her heart another time anyways.

"_No._"

Shiki was _pouting _at her?

"I don't care if you love Akatsuki or whoever the hell you love, but I'm _staying _here. Can I at least have this moment?"

_Whoa, what? I love _Akatsuki_? Please. Spare me from such utter idiocy, Shiki. _Rima's mouth made a little "o" and nearly – just barely – giggled. _You've got to be kidding, Shiki. _

"Shiki…what in the world do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! If a girl grumbles about another girl's date, it must mean that she likes whoever the other girl's going out with!"

"…Shiki…"

"What?"

Well, Shiki had to know – and how else to do it by confronting?

"Shiki…y'know, it depends what the girl's mad about."

"Huh?"

"Shiki…don't you think it matters what I'm mad about?"

"Oh."

Shiki could be so ignorant. _**Idiot, idiot, idiot, I'm such an idiot! **_"So…what were you mad about…?" Ugh, what could be more embarassing?

"Ruka not telling me the truth about her love life."

"...Why would you need to know that...?"

"Because, Shiki, we're friends, and for girls, friends tell each other _everything._"

"Oh."

"So, is there anything to doubt?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"You won't let me squeeze you tighter."

Rima rolled her eyes; the perfect comeback popped into her head immediately.

"Of course not, Shiki. _I'm_ gonna squeeze_ you_ tighter."

With that, Rima fixed her arms around Shiki, squeezing him like she would her little plush bunny. Wait, scratch that, the way she would squeeze _her_ _Shiki_. Hers, and _hers _alone.

--

"**Akatsuki**! Let me down this instant!"

"Nuh-uh, Ruka. Shiki and Rima need their time alone."

"But…but…"

"Yes…?"

"Shiki – Shiki practically killed Rima's love life! He only thinks of her as a toy! He's probably gonna abuse her while he's gone!"

"Ruka…seriously…"

Akatsuki shook his head at his mate's assumptions. _Ruka...you can't go on like that…always…assuming…And…where the hell did the word -- and action -- ABUSE get into your mind?! Geez…_

"Erm…Shiki and I talked."

"About what?"

Great, now Ruka was curious. Oh well, better let her hear what she will hear.

"He thought…"

"What, Akatsuki?! Tell me already!"

"…You keep interrupting…"

"Oh. Sorry…"

"Anyways…he thought that Rima…"

"Rima what?!"

"Damn it Ruka!"

Akatsuki set her down, gently, on the ground, squeezing her shoulders. Nuzzling her nose with his, and rubbing his forehead against hers, he breathed, "Geez, Ruka, can't I finish a sentence?"

Ruka, who was blushing the whole while, immediately realized how weak (weak? I thought it was innocent…) she looked, and crossed her arms on top of her chest, pouting a mutter, "Fine, Akatsuki."

"As I was saying,"

Akatsuki glanced at her, a ghost of amusement playing with his features.

"Shiki thought that Rima…"

Akatsuki's voice trailed off for bit. Why not add a little drama?

"…that Rima loved me."

"WHA--???!!"

Ruka strangled her gasp with the laughter spinning itself around in her throat.

Ruka's eyes met with Akatsuki's, and they both thought, _SHIKI, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING._

8888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Well! This is a longer than usual chapter. :3 I'm h-a-p-p-y!!!~ Why? Well, we did get another couple other than Shiki and Rima in there. And damn, did Akatsuki knock some sense into Shiki. And Y-A-Y!!!~~ Rima and Shiki finally stopped cutting themselves!!~ (They were?! No wait, just mentally.) R&R! Also…I do think I use the English language quite peculiarly… remember "Ruka strangled her gasp with the laughter spinning itself around in her throat."? Laughter spinning?! I don't get myself…. Although that's a good sentence…IT'S MINE! RAWR!!! I'm a complete madcap, aren't I? I got 'madcap' from the thesaurus. Oh yeah! Although, I'm very sad; My fics are so short compared to others... R&R! I probably will post ch. 11 (which has been ALREADY typed up and done~!) when...I have 30 reviews...so...DO YOU WANT CH. 11 OR WHAT?!


	11. Shiki and Akatsuki?

A/N: Oh y-e-a-h!!! 11th chapter! Woof! (I MAKE NO SENSE!! Oh god, that coffee yesterday wasn't good for my sanity…) ...OK, now that my raving of my progress is over, let's rave some more! OH YEAH!!~ 37th page! … Yeah, I know I'm crazy, but how do you know my underpants color?? (Aren't I dotty? I'm not English, or British, that's for sure.) And, I might be ending this fic soon, but my reviews will tell me not to – or should I? ON WITH THE STORY!

(Disclaimer: I don't own this, Hino Matsuri does. Why do I say this? Well, I don't suppose you people want those coppers on your trail…)

Ch. 11

…_Shiki and Akatsuki…?_

"So you…don't like Akatsuki…right?"

Rima paused in her hugging spree. With a confident reply, an almost echoing (well, mentally yes)

"Yes, of course Shiki!" it made Rima's eyes sparkle.

"Good." Shiki kissed Rima on her forehead, making sure to restrain. Rima probably didn't want some slobbery spit on her forehead.

"Um…Shiki…?"

Rima played with Shiki's loose, messily-made tie. _(You wear a tie when you're in your casual clothes, Shiki?!)_ Glancing up at him, for just an instant, she inquired,

"You, um, still want a…St. Valentine's Day gift, don't you?"

Shiki stared at her in disbelief, and Rima gazed back, full of a strange, almost childish determination, so the conversation continued with mere, subtle movements of their eyes.

_**A gift? I already have you, Rima. **_

_But do you still want one, Shiki?_

_**I shouldn't worry you anymore, Rima… besides, I took from you yesterday…**_

_But I feel perfectly fine, Shiki… I feel like no one's ever taken my blood, yet that memory…is so…clear…_

_**Me, too. **_

"Shiki…just…"

Rima bent forward up on her tippy-toes, leaning her neck directly in front of Shiki.

"It's alright, Shiki…I'll be fine…and I know horrible you felt…"

Shiki grabbed Rima's shoulders and clutched her into his tight, tight hug – a hug meant only for Rima.

"_…SHIKI…?_"

--

Akatsuki grinned at Ruka, staring at her laughing – and shocked – face. Ruka's face erupted into laughter.

"Shiki's – Shiki's so – so… STUPID!" _(Aw, don't be so harsh, Ruka!)_

Akatsuki smiled and nodded mildly. Ruka tugged her arms around her shoulders, changing the mood on the spot.

"Akatsuki…?"

"Yeah, Ruka?"

Akatsuki immediately sensed Ruka's discontent, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Even though…I…I truly and truly love you, Akatsuki…despite that…I've been thinking about…Kaname…"

In an instant, Ruka found herself in one of Akatsuki's wonderfully warm and soft and gentle hugs…but one element had changed. She had never felt warm, wet drops dripping through her silky tresses when he buried his face in her hair…

"…_AKATSUKI…?_"

888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Ha-ha!!! I bet EVERYBODY got the wrong idea from the title. And yes, I could've put, "…Shiki…? ...Akatsuki…?" instead, but I'm MEAN! Ok, I'm sowwy. –Hug- And I'm wondering, just like you, WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN ch. 12?! Even the author does not know…but in ch. 10 and 11, I've been doing: Shiki x Rima then Akatsuki x Ruka, so, in ch. 12 I'm going to do: Akatsuki x Ruka then Shiki x Rima, maybe even a cute little flashback? Really, I'm just spewing all of this out; no drafts, no nothing! I just think up a sentence, and WHAM! Whole chapter comes out! But I think I already explained that… ^^; Also, this is an amazingly SHORT chapter, something I feel very sad about. :( Shortest yet! aorund 769 words! Yay!~ (I think...) Also, when Shiki and Rima are talking (or is it thinking?) about how he shouldn't/should take from Rima, I realized, "Holy bananaz, you took from her yesterday?" It came as a shock to me, as the author of this story, and I think it might of suprised you too. I think I put too many chapters in between and confused you! ON NOEZ! I'M SO SORRY!!!~ (Wait a second, my brain cells shorted on me. What was I talking about?)


	12. Please, it Can't be True

A/N: Allo!! : 3 Hmm… Uh…How are my readers? Well, I know I'm giddy with delight; the story's moving along fast and exciting, even if Rima acts so OOC! Oh well! Who cares? Umm...I really can't think of anything else to say, due to my lack of brain cells… but please R&R!! On with the story! ~

(Disclaimer: Hino Matsuri owns Vampire Knight, since my remaining brain cells are too idiotic to write anything serious. Bear with me, readers.)

Ch. 12

_Please, it Can't be True…_

Ruka realized it – that obviously subtle fact. Akatsuki was…crying… Which, obviously, was something unheard of and nearly nonexistent. Until now. But, an unknown motherly feeling came over Ruka and she smoothed her palm against his back, patting gently, cooing to him.

"It's OK, Akatsuki. It's alright…"

Akatsuki couldn't believe himself. _I'm such a wuss, _Akatsuki thought, _Ruka tells me she's been thinking about Kaname, and I burst into tears and hug her? What the heck's wrong with me? And aren't I supposed to be the one to comfort? Jeez… _

Wrenching his arms away from Ruka's soft, warm, and just enticing body, Akatsuki muttered with as much restraint as possible,

"Sorry…about that…Ruka…"

He turned away from her, waving an aimless hand behind himself – though he never looked back. Though it seemed he was sauntering along, peaceful and nonchalant, damn, was Akatsuki stirred up. Stirred up? Well, it's the best description Akatsuki and Ruka could ever recall. Ruka grabbed his wrist, immediately pulling him back towards her.

"What's wrong, Akatsuki? I…need to know…"

Ruka half-growled this, half murmured it under her breath. She _needed _to know!

--

Rima – Rima just didn't know what the hell was happening. Shiki…? This didn't make much sense, now. Shiki…_loved_ her…and right now he was hugging her like there was no tomorrow. Well, maybe that would make sense…but…but…

"Rima…_No…_"

Rima gripped at Shiki's shoulders.

"_Yes, _Shiki. You have to…for my sake."

Shiki reluctantly pulled on Rima's grasp. After she receded her embrace enough, he stared at her with the sternest his eyes could muster until he melted. Rima was just…just…so…_Rima. _

She was golden hair that glimmered in the dark, dull, bright cerulean pools framed by thick, long, black lashes, long and lean limbs, an agile tongue and movement. But – Shiki was not a man of looks. No, no definitely not. Rima could be perky (alright, maybe not) and so cutely stubborn, so straight-thinking, she understood him completely – aw, shit, he was sounding like Aido when he started to flirt. _(Well, actually, Shiki, you make sense. Aido doesn't.)_ How the hell did that crap get in there, anyway?

_**Focus**_, Shiki told himself, _**You can't take from Rima. N-e-v-e-r. Do I make myself clear? **_Shiki replied to himself, _**Yes**_, wondering the whole while, _**Aren't I wacko? **__(No way, Shiki! The author's the wacko, ONLY the author! Back off! MY TITLE!) _Shiki looked straight at Rima, and knowing how cutely stubborn she was, saw that strangely childish and naïve determination, and bluntly told her, "_No._" Shiki hoped that would be that.

Rima was very not discouraged, she could see it. Shiki's eyes were lined, so barely, with a pinkish-red rim of bloodlust, and there was that restrained look of him, whether he noticed it or not. _(How could_ _you not notice your own bloodlust?)_ Why was he defying it? A pout accompanied what both of them knew would be said.

"_Why_, Shiki?"

"_Because,_ Rima."

Shiki and Rima synchronized their slight growls and pouts. **Urrrgg, why don't you get it? I can't afford to do this anymore, you **_**have **_**to listen!**

This…was going to take a while. Shiki sighed and reminisced. Back then, when he had first met Rima…but, then again, things between them were much more…complicated…

_*Flashback*_

"_Now, go on young Master Shiki, the other young aristocrats are already in the sandbox. I'll introduce them to you." _

_This was Misaki the always-mild maid. Right now, Shiki's mother and some other noble vampires were discussing what Shiki thought was the matter of mating, not that he cared. Right now, he wanted to take a nap._

"_But, Misaaaaaaaki, I wanna take a naaaaap…"_

_Misaki (for the first time) showed a stern face. "Young Master Shiki, your mother expected you to entertain these children, as the Young Master of this house. Now, Young Master, this way."_

_Misaki gestured to the hall that opened to Shiki's 'playground'. Quietly, Shiki walked down the hall into the yard behind it, his shoes making small tapping noises on the marble floor._

_Misaki smiled at the four children that paused in their small game in the sandbox. There were two boys and two girls, one boy a head (or more) taller than the rest of the group. Misaki shuffled over to them, kneeling down slightly so all the children could see her face without peering their face upward. _

_Gesturing towards the tallest of the boys and the group, Misaki introduced the child. _

"_This is Young Master Kain." Misaki swung her hand over to the other, shorter boy with golden hair and baby blue eyes, "And this is his cousin, Young Master Aido." _

'_Aido' looked very proud when Misaki called him 'Young Master Aido', though all in all he looked like a person with a very large ego. _

_Next, Misaki motioned to the girl closest to 'Kain' with fair hair and skin; hazel eyes to match._

"_This is Young Mistress Souen." 'Souen' smiled lightly and curtsied, but Shiki saw her displeasure as he had no reaction. __**All these people are booorring**__, Shiki thought. _

_Lastly, Misaki pointed toward a girl with golden hair in black ribbon-tied pigtails, cerulean eyes, and the same, monotone expression as Shiki. Unlike the rest of the children, shy and indecisive, she stared at Shiki. Stared. _

"_This is Young Mistress Tooya." At last, Misaki waved at him good-bye and called back to them all, "Have fun!" _

_Slowly, 'Tooya' ambled toward him, petite feet inside those fancy, unneeded shoes. She pointed at the box of candy he held; Pocky. _

"_May I have some?"_

_She still did not stop staring at him. _

_Shiki glanced down at his multi-flavor Pocky, and back at 'Tooya'. He noticed; __**she's actually quite pretty.**_

_Reaching into the box, he pulled out his favorite kinds: Choco, Marble, and Desert. "Here, Tooya."_

_Rima gingerly took the pieces of Pocky, studying them._

"_These are my favorite kinds, thanks."_

_Feeling much more curious about her; this strangely pretty girl, petite and polite, yet still blunt, Shiki suddenly blurted (though still at his usual volume) "What's your…first name?" _

"_Rima." 'Tooya' – Rima replied this, still staring. Yet, Shiki enjoyed it. Usually, if some one was staring at him, he'd snap. It was so annoying. But…being in her attention, it made him feel special._

_A year later, though the two had become fast friends, Shiki knew it – he was lovesick._

But what was that echoing, faint and faded medley of voices, in that back of his memory?

"_I believe Senri-kun and Rima-chan would be best. It is most profitable."_

"_Psh. It's their __personalities__ that would be best."_

_Oooooohh, __no__, dear! We__ must__ have Ruka-chan go with Senri-kun; she will __definitely__ soften him up. He __is__ so monotone, you know."_

"_Well, __I__ think that Akatsuki and Ruka would be nice; they're __so__ close."_

"_Very true. What about our Hanabusa-kun?"_

"_Well, I agree on Akatsuki-kun and Ruka-chan. Hanabusa-kun? Well, how about with Rima-chan?"_

"_Hmm…good idea; oh, and wouldn't their children be l-o-v-e-l-y! __Beautiful__ golden hair, both of them…"_

_*Flashback End*_

Shiki hoped he had somehow meddled the voices, he had to have. _PLEASE, IT CAN'T BE TRUE…_

8888888888888888888888

A/N: Wow. This is l-o-n-g. 5 pages! (much longer than my usual 2…) And that flashback…I wanted to end it, but that would be too spoiler-y for you readers. I know, I'm m-e-a-n! Actually, Rima is supposed to remember the end of it...I think...I...don't plan...also, can you guess which of the voices at the end is who's parents? Mee-hee, a clue is that none of them are Shiki's mom. Only Aido's, Akatsuki's, Ruka's, and Rima's parents are choices! However, **I might not be able to update a lot**, due to something we Californians like to call, "STAR testing". Keyword: MIGHT. Bear with me, readers! Also, during Shiki and Rima's little moment thing (in the present, not flashback...) I add all attributes of their italic thoughts but don't make it italic. Just wanted to let you know, in case I use it again!!! ~ R&R!


	13. What Did He Mean? What Did They Do?

A/N: I am very sorry, my readers. I haven't been able to update, due to stupid internet connections. Also, this is the 13th chapter! If I don't have more than 3 people do my poll (check my profile) by the 21th of May, I will just end the story; no more chapters. Even if the story still needs to be finished! But, back to my sucky internet connection. I know, doesn't it suck? Anyways, the story's getting juicy! (…WHAT THE HELL?!) Will Aido and Rima have to get mated? Will Shiki be heartbroken forever? Will Akatsuki start to cut himself? Will Ruka bake cookies? (WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!) Am I mental? Will I stop sounding like a suspenseful, idiotic summary? Who knows! Read on…~TO FIND THE TRUTH! ~

Ch. 13

_What Did He Mean? What Did They Do?_

"Shiki, are you awake?" Rima waved her hand towards Shiki's melancholic, cloudy eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Shiki blinked rapidly, glancing down at Rima, blinking again, and gazing at her, love and caring set deep in the silvery pools.

Rima pursed her lips; who wouldn't have noticed Shiki's melancholy? _(Idiots, that's who! ~) _

"What…were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Shiki immediately averted his eyes. But, why? _**She should know**_. But, he didn't want to make her sad…

Rima narrowed her eyes suspiciously. _What's with Shiki? _She had to know.

Shiki grabbed Rima's hands, holding them delicately at the back of her hands, grazing his lips against her oh-so sensitive fingertips. Rima squirmed them out of his grasp, pouting.

"I _need _to know, Shiki. _Tell me._"

Shiki scowled slightly as one could. Damn, who else could read his mind? Was he that easy to understand? Damn, vampires should be mysterious, just a bit mischievous, and macho. (The 3 M's expected of vampires) Though, he had to admit the third was a bit cheesy – scratch that, silly.

Rima poked at Shiki's soft, pale, cream-colored cheek.

"Hello? ~"

Shiki blinked _(AGAIN?!)_ and softly smiled at Rima's pout.

"Yes? ~"

Rima was pissed now. Real pissed. _(Reminds you of something doesn't it?) _She frowned, displeased. What the hell was Shiki hiding?

"Shiki, tell me. Now."

Shiki twitched, He should, he should!

"I…"

Shiki gritted his teeth. Then, he stared at Rima, a steady, serious gaze aimed straight towards her.

"Do you want me to tell you, even if it breaks your heart? Mine as well?"

Rima gulped. That serious? What could it be? What had he and Akatsuki talked about? A serious nod was prelude to her response.

"Yes. It's OK, Shiki. I love you. It doesn't matter as long as you…feel the same way."

Shiki stared at Rima. Rewind! Rima loved him. _L-o-v-e-d _(!) him! At once unnatural and yet, still fitting streams of silver flowed down his cheeks as he embraced her. "Rima…" he murmured into her hair.

"I love you, too…but we can't be together. We can't mate. Our parents…they…"

Rima snuggled into Shiki's embrace, knowing it would comfort him. But, still, _WHAT DID HE MEAN? WHAT HAD THEY DONE?_

A/N: Umm…this whole chapter is basically Shiki x Rima, but that's what it's supposed to be! Oh noez! What will happen? Will Aido have to marry Rima? Will Shiki be heartbroken forever? Will Akatsuki start to cut himself? Will Ruka bake cookies? Will I stop repeating things? Am I mental? Will I stop sounding like an idiotic, suspenseful summary? Who knows! See you all next time! **Do my poll! R&R!** Or else…I'll bake you a muffin!!


	14. He's My Fiance?

A/N: Yoho! I'm back! (Where did I go?) You're probably asking, "Why are you updates so little nowadays?" Well, that's because I spat out the first 9 chapter in about 5 hours; not so good…Also, I keep on updating when I don't have the next chapter handy…xDD I really want reviews! Please review if you read this story; I don't really care if it insults me, I like suggestions! Actually…I also have a poll on my profile, if I don't have enough people voting on it…NO STORY! (le gasp!) However, I'll continue the story already! (For now…) xDDD

(Disclaimer: Hino Matsuri owns Vampire Knight and not me. You can tell by the way Rima is so...OOC...)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ch. 14

_He's My Fiancé? _

"…Well?"

Rima bit her lip. If Shiki were to tell her something was bad _(and crying, for Kamisama's sake!)_, _it was bad. _But…what did he mean, "We can't mate"? Her father and mother said they had plans but if she didn't like their chosen fiancé, she could choose another. But, they had also said it was very unlikely she would turn up the offer, unless she preferred the man to be just a friend. That meant it was one of her close, male companions: Shiki, Ichijou…perhaps even Aido and Akatsuki if you stretched it that far. Her parents assured her that her happiness was as important as the family prospering, and if she was happy with the man she loved, of course the family would prosper. _(In children, you mean?!) _Her mother had always wanted grandkids.

_Ugh…what was it?_

Shiki swallowed in his throat, gulping down the already poured out tears. "Rima…I was…reminiscing. And…I fell upon a memory I shouldn't of come upon; it will break your heart so, Rima…"

Rima made a straight face. "Shiki…we will go through this together. My parents said that I could choose my fiancé if I didn't like the one they chose for me."

"…Really?"

"Yes, really, Shiki. Really. But tell me what was it that you reminisced accidentally?"

"I heard our parents all discussing who would mate who and at first they thought you and I should mate…"

"Really?"

"Yes…but…there's more."

"...Oh."

"And…they said Ruka and Akatsuki would be together, as both of us would but then, I don't know who, thought you and Aido should 'definitely' go together."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. I know Rima, this sucks."

"This doesn't suck, Shiki! This. Sucks. Balls. _(Holy bananaz! Rima said that?!)_ But…I'll call my parents up. They'll rearrange everything. It'll be okay, Shiki."

"…Are you sure, Rima?"

"Yes, Shiki. It'll be alright."

_(Damn, is Rima taking the lead here!)_

Rima swung her legs off the bed and walked over to her dresser. Shuffling through her purse, Rima expertly slid _(OMG! Rima has a slip 'n slide phone~!)_ her phone open and dialed her parent's number with usual vampire speed. At once her mother's housekeeper, Namiko, picked up.

"Hello, this is the Tooya residence. May I ask who is calling?"

"Namiko? It's me, Rima. Can I talk to my mom and dad?"

"Rima-sama? Oh, of course, dear. I'll get your mother immediately, though I think she's trying on some clothes for a soiree she's attending tomorrow evening."

"Thanks, Namiko. But, really, I must speak to Mother _now_."

"Very well, Rima-sama."

Rima tapped her foot as she waited, hearing the tap-tap-tap of her housekeepers tidy steps along the corridor, the muffled voice of her mother, and the giggling of the rambunctious maids.

"Rima-chan? What's the matter?"

"Mother…I want to talk about…mating."

"Mating? Oh dear, have you fallen in love with some secret knight? One who gives you flowers every time you embrace and …"

"Mother!" Rima's face tinted itself with embarrassment. Flustered, Rima cleared her throat and continued.

"Mother…Shiki and I were talking."

"Oh, dear, _talking_? What do you mean, dear? Some new, fancy-shmancy slang you teenagers are always coming up with?"

"Mother. Stop. Panicking. And. Assuming. Because. You're. Getting. On. My. Nerves."

"Sorry, dear. I'm just so excited! Are you and Senri-kun in _love_?"

"Mother! Just stop, Mother. I need to tell you my concerns. Shiki told me that you guys had set up our fiancés and that I was to be with Aido. Is…that true?"

"Rima…well, actually, that's how Ruka's aunt had wanted to do it, but, then…"

_*Flashback Mode*_

"_Hmm…good idea about Rima-chan and Aido-kun! That's a really a nice pairing, since Rima-chan could calm Aido-kun so well!"_

"_I…reject." There came the soft, murmuring voice of Lady Shiki._

"_Naka-chan? What's wrong?" _(Yes, I'm naming Shiki's mom 'Naka'. Dunno why and how…but let's just say that's her name.)

_Naka glanced up at her boisterous, cantankerous bunch of friends. _(Well, at least the most cantankerous you can be as a B-class aristocrat vampire…)

"_I think…that Senri-kun and Rima-chan should be fiancés…they seem…to like each other." Naka gestured towards the window to the backyard. Shiki was seemingly trying to engage Rima in a conversation, every now and then both of them lilting their faces into small, fairy-like smiles._

"_Oh, Naka-chan! That's so beautiful! True, young love found with my very own daughter and your son!"_

_Naka giggled, small, gentle, graceful, but still all together a bit sad, a bit longing towards the past. After all, all of these boisterous, cantankerous friends of hers all knew of her past – with _**HIM**. _And it was not a history to talk about._

_Akatsuki's mother put her hands on her hips grinning as she always did._

"_So, it's decided! Akatsuki-kun and Ruka-chan and Senri-kun and Rima-chan! Are we with it, everybody?"_

_She stood there, all bright and cheery, and patted Aido's father's shoulder. _

"_It's alright. I'm _sure_ Hanabusa-kun will catch many young ladies, so don't worry."_

_Aido's father grimaced a grin as he could. _

_Naka smiled, all fairy-like. This, was definitely the best choice._

_*Flashback End*_

Rima's mother took a deep breath.

"So you see, Rima…" she closed her eyes, smiling to herself about her daughter's seriousness about the subject.

"Everything, my dear, is fine."

Rima pressed the 'close call' button on her phone and didn't smile. She didn't cry, either. She couldn't believe it. _HE'S MY FIANCE? _

888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Yay! I'm done! Y'know, all the chapters with flashbacks are muuuuucchh longer . When I typed in "fiancé" it only put on the little accent _sometimes_. Damn computer. Not always, so don't nag me about it. xDD. Anyways…I really feel happy about this story! It's gotten really far! (At least, farther than one page…) Thank you all, my loyal readers, for continuing to read this from chapter one! I love you all! But…I probably am going to end this around 15-20 chapters. I can't keep this fic going forever; what's the point? I'm sorry, you probably read my crap 'cause it's lovey-dovey fluff but…there are people who enjoy a serious story to make everything else light and fluffy. But, thank you all! I don't care if I didn't have breakfast! (No, I'm not anorexic, sorry.) Thank you! Buahahahahahahahaah!!! Yeah as for who thought Rima and Aido should 'definitely' go together...I thought it should be Akatsuki's mom, but then thought Akatsuki's mom should be more understnading. Since Ruka lives with her grandma, and her gradnma definitely wouldn't say that....and neither would a dad or uncle say that...it turned out to be her aunt. Yeah, that's my definition of a Rima-mom persona! ... Yeah, I'm crazy. See you at the 15th chapter!


	15. Close Friends

A/N: Hello~! It's me, xXx-namara-shimi-xXx! And, guess what~? I got… _**~MY FIRST FLAMER~**_!! Yay! This means that a lot of people are reading this story, from those who hate to those who love it. Though, I'd prefer if you'd just say, "I think that so-and-so should act like so-and-so instead of so-and-so" more politely, instead of screeching, "This character is acting so OOC! This is shit, I tell you, shit!" Oh dear…I just dissed that flamer, although it did feel nice, it isn't nice to diss people like that~! Anyways, I'm still in my "OMG thank you friends~!" mode from the last chapter. Maybe I feel much more gratitude towards my happy readers because I got a flame? Maybe. But review, and please be polite! I really want to feel good about myself since I really can get depressed~! (Though, I don't act it. Why? Well, I constantly say, "Oh, that's too gloomy~!" all the time because if I showed I like gloomy things, I'm afraid they'll take me to…-le gasp- the **CRAZEH HOUSE**!!!!) On with the story~!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ch. 15

_Close Friends_

"Rima? Are you okay?"

Shiki lightly stepped near the frozen-in-shock Rima, delicately maneuvering himself in just the right way as not to disturb her.

Rima blinked. Inside, deep, deep in there, was a little Rima squealing her face off. She…was engaged to Shiki! Rima dropped her phone on the velvety carpet. Who cared about it anyway? Rima just ran, ran into Shiki's arms.

"What the…? Ri…Rima…?"

"Shiki…! My…mom said that…we're...betrothed!"

Holy crap. Rima said what? Rewind, she said "Shiki…! My…mom said that…we're…betrothed!" So. His memories were wrong? Now this was confusing but still delightful – not that he should show that. What kind of vampire gives into these sorts of feelings? Yes, they felt them, but, Shiki always felt that in public he shouldn't ever display any affection. Even his mother was a bit…detached to him. He'd picked up the habit from her, despite the fact he loved his mother very much.

"How? This is wonderful, Rima, but…how?"

Goddamn was it hard to keep his voice in monotone and out of the "let's explode with happiness" way.

"Shiki, your mother did this for us! I mean yeah, Ruka's aunt thought that Aido and I should be mated, but your mom stepped in and told them that it really counts how the two feel about each other. Aido and I don't care much about each other."

"True."

Rima snuggled into Shiki's arm evermore. It felt a little better than to just bottle up her excitement.

"Shiki, this all turned out so great!"

Shiki smiled. Now, he felt it was okay to feel, because Rima wouldn't make fun of him…

Rima let go after a while, and the pair just stared. They just stared into one another's eyes, knowing nothing else much was needed. Rima suddenly spoke.

"We should go tell Ruka and Akatsuki! I bet they're happy for us!"

Shiki echoed in Rima's glorious smile as she grabbed his hand and they strolled down the corridor.

--

"Ruka…"

Akatsuki bit his lip. Should he go back? Should he embrace Ruka and let her have with him as she liked?_ (What the…?!) _

"Akatsuki, please!" Ruka hiccupped. _Ah, great, now Ruka's crying. I sure have got myself into a fine situation, huh. _

Akatsuki turned around to face the crying Ruka, her tears translucent against her vampire-pale face. Akatsuki just followed his code, his instincts, or whatever you may call it. In other words, he hugged Ruka, letting her soak her tears into his chest, letting her clutch his shirt as they both cried their eyes out – him silently, her sobbing out great wails of tears that gradually faded out to hiccups and sighs. Why were they crying? Akatsuki cried for Ruka, knowing she didn't like to cry by herself. Ruka cried because she thought she had been unfaithful, thinking of another man though she was betrothed.

"Whoa…Akatsuki? Ruka? Why the dramatic crying scene outside here? The Day Class has eyes, y'know."

Ruka and Akatsuki immediately jumped apart, expecting someone much less sincere than the couple they had helped illuminate to the former.

"Rima?"

"Shiki?"

Rima strutted over _(not too overly-cocky, though, because she's Rima for Pete's sake!) _to Ruka and Akatsuki. She held out a box of Choco-Pocky, open and ready to eat.

"If you're going to be depressed," Rima pouted, "be fat somewhere chewing on some Choco-Pocky. Don't bawl your face into snakeskin out here. It's embarrassing and doesn't help much."

Apparently Rima had set up her poker face once more, the monotone voice all too familiar. But, then her face melted into pure concern and worry for her fellow Night Class, with a hint of excitement.

"If you guys are really sad about something, talk to us. You helped us, y'know."

Rima gestured to both her and Shiki's more calm expressions compared to the zombie-ified, depressed faces from before. Ruka let go of Akatsuki's tear-stained shirt, but still clung to Akatsuki's arm. She wiped her face against her sleeve.

"You're – you're right, Rima. Grandma and Auntie wouldn't stand the sight of me like this."

Akatsuki quipped, "Vampires can't be fat." But grabbed a whole handful of Choco-Pocky, munching on it like an Akatsuki would.

Ruka laughed. "True." She delicately pinched a Pocky's middle and processed the chocolate-y tip.

"See? Once you have Pocky – or Rima – you feel much better."

Shiki stroked the top of Rima's head, and while she splashed herself with the color of unexpected praise, kissed her hair and chuckled softly. Yes, they both knew how idiotic and un-Shiki/un-Rima they were acting, but that was how they really had felt. Might as well show it to the world. Who cares who laughed at them?

"…So?"

Ruka nervously eyed the two lovebirds. "Are you guys…y'know…uhm…b-e-t-r-o-t-h-e-d…?"

Rima tangled her hand into Shiki's, and her excitement combusted into a smile. "Yup! Shiki's mom…" _How should I put it?_ "…she's, well, damn awesome. Naka-sama…"

"She's just Naka-_san_, to you, Rima. You're my fiancé."

"Uhm, Naka-san saw-how-much-me-and-Shik-kinda-sorta-clicked-so-then-she-convinced-everybody-else-that-we-should-be-betrothed!" Rima let out the explanation in one breath. It…was just – kind of, sort of – embarrassing! It was just so cheesy.

"Oh…Rima…!" Ruka took hold of Rima's free hand. "That's not cheesy at all! It' so...romantic~!" Alright. That proved it. Yes, the situation was definitely cheesy, Ruka was definitely insane (as was Rima), and everyone could definitely read her mind.

But, hey, after all, they were a group of _CLOSE FRIENDS_.

888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Woot! The story's coming to a wrap! Finally, Shiki and Rima are happy together! Ruka and Akatsuki have finally gotten over their crying extravaganza! I mean, I don't want this story to end for good. I love it. It has my favorite VK characters (no matter how OOC they are) and the most reviews I've ever gotten. My first story only got, like, 1 review? But, hey, it was from an author that I truly respect so no worries there. But, uhm, I sort of – I repeat, sort of – thought that I would have Shiki and Rima's mating ceremony (I think it's weird to call it a wedding) in the story, but now it sounds too cheesy! Tell me what you think, readers. In your reviews. In a PM. Just tell me what you think! Would it be cheesy if I had a mating ceremony (cough)wedding(cough) in this story? I mean, in a terribly too-cheesy-for-your-own-good way? Or cheesy and romantic in a way that makes you smile? Tell me! I don't want to have flamers~!!!


End file.
